inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycaeus Eugelon
"Our valour is worth more than their numbers" - Lycaeus Eugelon Lycaeus Eugelon is the current Captain of the Astral Wolves 5th Company. His name echoes throughout the Imperium, for he is a steadfast and resolute warrior, sombre and deadly. Eugelon has fought since for around 5 centuries, elevated to captaincy of the 5th at 400.M41. A warrior of unparalleled skill, Eugelon has seen it all, he has fought eldar, orks and daemons alike, even faced traitor brothers dedicated to the Ruinous Powers. He has been offered to join the Onyx Guard honour-guard by both Chapter Master Sevlon and the present Chapter Master Lucan, yet he has on both occasions refused, instead preferring to lead his company to further victories. Eugelon has long since formed a bond with the 5th Company, having become part of its illustrious history, body and soul. Rumour goes, that if Chapter Master Lucan is to fall in battle, then it will be Eugelon that succeeds him. History Lycaeus Eugelon was taken from a poor family on Ghraca, having lived a few years as a street urchin in the hive city of Dorneia. When an Astral Wolves recruitment force landed on Ghraca to gather aspirants, Eugelon was amongst those taken, his harsh upbringing and willpower serving as the main factors to his induction. Eugelon proved to be a worthy aspirant quickly inducted into the ranks of the 10th company alongst many other promising aspirants. Following several campaigns, it was clear that Eugelon favoured the arts of close combat, preferring to meet the foe head on. He was then transferred to the 8th Assault reserve company. He was recommended in battle by many Imperial commanders, and this reknown was awarded to him when he was elevated to the rank of Sergeant, and transferred to the 5th Battle-company where he would serve in one of the assault squads. Soon after, Eugelon was elevated to the 1st company where he served a tenure with honour. A deadly warrior, Eugelon quickly learned more of the arts of war, and became a master swordsman, which eventually led to him rising as 5th Company Champion. Following the Reformation of the Astral Wolves in 444.M41, Eugelon's skill and experience saw him rise to the rank of Captain of the 5th company, and although he has since been offered to join the Onyx Guard honour-guard cadre, it is a rank he has held the last 7 centuries. Wargear Blaze of Labeo: This venerated storm-bolter first saw action in the hands of the 5th company captain, Iunus Labeo. When Captain Labeo was slain by the dark eldar, Brother Vindux took up the storm bolter and rallied the remnants of his company. Later, Vindux would be elevated to the rank of captain, and he would still utilize the revered storm-bolter even through his tenure as Chapter Master. After Vindux was interred into a dreadnought, the Blaze of Labeo would not see action again until the sombre Eugelon rose to captaincy of the 5th. Since then, it has delivered death to thousands of Mankinds greatest enemies. Wolfmaw: Eugelon's highly temperamental chainsword bears the name as Wolfmaw. It has only seen action in the hands of one other Astartes, and that was Chapter Master Nero. Since Nero's death the Wolfmaw's machine spirit refused to be used by any of the Chapter's warriors, until Eugelon was appointed as Captain of the 5th, the Wolfmaw had found a worthy wielder. Since then, the Wolfmaw has never failed the Captain. Honours Halo of Glory: The Halo of Glory is an ornate iron halo, bestowed to Captain Eugelon after the Lycanthos Drift Campaign in 780.M41, where he showed excellence in combat. Imperial Laurel: This Imperial Laurel was awarded to Captain Eugelon following the success of the Siege of Vraks in 830.M41. Crux Terminatus: Before Eugelon was appointed as Captain of the 5th, he served a tenure in the 1st Company with the rank of Sergeant, and went into battle on several occasions, clad in terminator armour. Honorifica Sanguinus: This honour was bestowed upon Captain Eugelon by Araqiuel Harbex, for taking command of the joint forces when Rylai Greth was slain after he joined forces with the Archangels to combat the daemon incursion led by Sa'Din in 375.M36. Ferrum Honoris: This honour was awarded to Captain Eugelon in recognition of exceptional skill and stalwart approach of the situation during the Assault on the Palace of Thorns by Lord High Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions during 913.M41. Titulum Honoris: In recognition of his many years of service, and his long roster of victories, Chapter Master Lucan has recently bestowed Eugelon with a title of honour; "Exalted Champion of Ghraca"